Kitten's Got Claws
by Baby Bitch
Summary: Sasuke, head cheerleader at Konohas All Boys School. Naruto, captain of the football team, and local playboy. Neji, captain of the basketball team, and Naruto's rival. Itachi coaches cheer, Gaara coaches football. NaruSasu.GaaIta.KibaShika.ZabuHaku. OoC!
1. The Beginning

Ok, so this is the request fic from Dragonfire7654321.

Why am I writing a one shot for her? I have no idea. Just bored.

Anyway here's what she wanted:

"a shy innocent insecure girly naive cheerleader sasuke  
with long knee length hair.best childhood friends tenten and hinata who are  
lesbian and like eachother but won't admit it and sasuke tries to  
help.overprotective itachi and his boyfriend gaara.naruto badboy of the a  
school and his gang peverted,possesive and manly likes sasuke andi s aways  
flirting with him but sasuke thinks he's just being friendly."

"naruto17y ears old jock not gang quaterback mean to sasuke and  
friends.sasuke15 hates jocks head cheerleader.itach coach cheerleading.gaara21  
coach football team."

"itach uke mature rating they meet on the field.tem/hinata sakura/ino  
zabuza/haku kin/temari kiba/shika.ukes sasuke friends and cheerleaders.mascot  
cheetah."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Alright, practice is over for today!! We have a game coming up so I expect you all to be here tomorrow morning, nine AM sharp, or else." Gaara Sabaku said, he was the coach of the Konoha Cheetah's Football team. He was tall, pale, muscled, short flaming red hair, aqua green eyes surrounded by black ring tattoos, and a red tattoo on the corner of his forehead for love. The entire football squad groaned, they were the champions, having never lost a game, but that came at a price, Gaara was a strict coach, the slightest mistake meant laps.

"Coach Sabaku! That's so cruel! Tomorrows Saturday!" a brave soul shouted out in the mass of sweaty, muscled teens. Aqua eyes darted forward, looking for the culprit.

"Who said that?" He growled. The entire football squad went silent.

"Gaara!!" A voice shouted, saving the football team from the wrath of their coach. Gaara turned, only to be jumped on by a familiar body.

"Sasuke." The coach whispered with a smile. Said boy pulled back to smile, Gaara traced the small, pale face with a large hand. "I haven't seen you in months." Plump, red lips formed into a pout.

"It wasn't my fault! Stupid idiot dropped me on purpose! I broke my leg in three different places and Aniki had me under room-arrest." The short boy declared. Gaara let a small smile grace his features.

"Itachi's just worried about you, knowing you, you would've tried to practice with the broken leg, only hurting yourself some more." The redhead said, ruffling long, dark blue hair. "Your hair got really long…" he mumbled, looking at the long hair, coming to the 5'4 boy's knees. Said boy just smiled.

"Yup! I think it's cute. Oh! By the way! Aniki said, cheerleading practice is going to start soon, so he wants to talk to you about schedules, you know? He wants to talk about some routines and tricks you might know." Sasuke quickly said with a sly look on his face, "Anyway, I have to go, got to get my team in shape you know? Bunny's been filling in for me." With a wink of cute onyx eyes the head cheerleader of the All Boy's Konoha High School ran off. Gaara quickly turned back to his team, aqua eyes darkening in anger.

"Now, everyone run 50 laps for that exclamation." The team let out a quiet groan before they all began running. Gaara just smirked, Oh yeah, being in charge was fun.

**With Sasuke: **

"Sasuke! Take it easy, you just got back!" A voice shouted out. Sasuke stop as he was about to do a back flip and pouted.

"Aw!! Aniki!! I gotta practice!! I don't wanna fall behind the team you know!" the hyper cheerleader exclaimed, coach of the Konoha Cheetah's Cheerleading Squad, Itachi Uchiha, rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but take it easy. Don't practice alone; get Haku, at least." Itachi sighed, he thought for a second before adding, "Sasuke if you break your leg or any other part of your body again you're not cheering this year." The younger Uchiha's jaw dropped.

"Oh…my…God… you're kidding right? That's not fair!!" Sasuke shrieked.

"Kitten!!" a voice shouted, Sasuke turned around at the familiar voice.

"Bunny!!" Sasuke shouted as he ran into another feminine boy's arms.

"Oh my god!! Kitten!! Are you okay?! I wanted to visit you but God, Zabuza's been like over-protective and stuff, always keeping me busy, if you know what I mean." The dark haired boy finished with a saucy wink, light brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!! You owe me details." The shorter boy winked again, together the best friends laughed, tears gathering at the corners of their eyes.

"Alright come on, break it up. And Haku, stop tainting my little brother with stories of you and Zabuza fucking, that's so disturbing." Itachi shuddered, Haku pouted while Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Says my brother, who gets his ass pounded regularly by the coach of the football team, 'Oh!! Gaara!! Harder!!'" Sasuke imitated, Itachi blushed furiously while the two cheerleaders high-fived, laughing.

"Burn!" Haku shouted, clutching his stomach. "Oh my God!! My lungs!!" Haku gasped out in between laughs.

"Hey! I can't have my vice-captian dying on me you know!" Sasuke shouted, trying to calm the dying boy down, behind them Itachi sighed, shaking his head.

"Sasuke, lead practice today, get all the new routines and get the team in shape, some people have been slacking off with vacation and their coach being away for 3 weeks, as well as their captain having 3 months at home with a broken leg." Itachi muttered.

"Yeah, that's true Kitten, the teams been slacking off." Haku said.

"Really? Wow, guess I got to whip the team back into shape." Sasuke winked, with a grin, both older brunettes looked a little apologetic, Sasuke was somewhat cruel when it came to cheerleading. They were interrupted by the loud, shrill ring of the bell.

"Fuck. We don't have practice until next Monday, so Sasuke, Haku I want you guys to start practicing, Haku, tell Sasuke of all the new routines, and Sasuke, since I know you have some new ones, show Haku and try to work them into the routines. I have to go to a board meeting." Itachi said, walking off. The two girly brunettes looked at each other.

"Ice cream? My treat." Haku smiled, Sasuke smiled too, and nodded, they linked arms and walked off together.

"Haku!" a low, gruff voiced called out, both boys turned around to see Zabuza Momochi, teacher of the school's basketball team, he was tall, dark, muscled, and scary, but also had a soft side, only shown to Haku, and their friends.

"Zabuza!!" Haku shouted, running toward the other man, he jumped into open arms, climbing up his boyfriend to kiss him on the lips, which Zabuza quickly deepened. Sasuke blushed behind them, although he joked about sex with people, he was still very innocent and naïve. He looked down, fisting his black shirt in his small hands nervously.

"Hey Kitten, I haven't seen you in a long time." Zabuza said, Sasuke's head snapped up when he realized Zabuza was talking to him.

"Yeah, I broke my leg 'cause I was dropped. Asshole did it on purpose too." Sasuke pouted, Zabuza and Haku both growled.

"Who did it? I'll kick his ass." Zabuza said, Haku nodding against his chest, Sasuke gave a smile.

"It's ok, no big." He shrugged.

"It IS a big deal Kitten, he BROKE your leg on PURPOSE." Haku stressed, Sasuke smiled.

"I know, Aniki kicked his ass."

"Oh…"

"Well, next time I want first dibs." Zabuza said, it was well known that he was an excellent fighter, as rumors went he was in a gang with the alias Demon, it was a mystery how he got a teaching job.

"Sure Zabuza-sensei." Sasuke winked, "Bunny, you said you'd buy me ice cream." The captain of the Cheetah's pouted.

"Let's go, I'll see you at home Zabuza?" Haku questioned, already knowing the teacher had a meeting, the tall man gave a nod, leaning down so Haku could give him a quick kiss. He watched the two cheerleaders walk off the school's campus before he turned, walking into the school.

"So, how's school been without me?" Sasuke asked as they sat in an Ice Cream Parlor, a cup of ice cream in front of both of them, pure Vanilla for Haku, and French Vanilla for Sasuke, oddly enough Sasuke refused to eat the pure Vanilla, claiming it was disgusting.

"Pretty boring, practice has been hell, the squad just won't settle down, it's pretty annoying, and some keep flirting with the players, mainly Naruto and Neji, Kiba too, sometimes they flirt with each other. Ew." The brown-eyed boy rolled his eyes, and Sasuke scoffed at the mention of school stars. "I don't understand what they see in them either, they're both ugly, and jackasses, right?" Haku questioned, the blue-haired boy just shrugged, Naruto wasn't ugly, he was actually very good-looking, and Neji, although an asshole, was also good looking. Kiba, on the other hand, had a sexy look about him.

"I think they're all assholes, except Kiba, he's pretty cool… I heard he's been fucking Shikamaru, think it's serious too." Sasuke simply said, Haku's light brown eyes widened, and he gasped dramatically.

"No…WAY!!" Haku shrieked. "You got to fill me in, where'd you hear that?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and before they knew it, they were catching up on gossip.

**Two hours later: **

"Aniki I'm home!!" Sasuke shouted as he walked into his two story house, he looked down and saw Itachi's shoes, and his car was outside, curious and slightly worried, Sasuke ran up to his brother's room, slamming the door open. "Aniki!" Black eyes widened and he shut the door with a shout of 'Sorry.'

**Itachi's Room: (A Little Before They Were Interrupted). **

"Nn..G-Gaara…more…Oh, God! H-Harder!" Pale lips curved into a smirk and Gaara pushed Itachi's ankles higher, folding his boyfriend in half, pounding into the lithe body harder and faster, turning his lover to a pile of mush. The red-head shifted his hips slightly, and glazed gray eyes shot open, a scream of his lover's name escaping red, swollen lips.

"Brace." Gaara growled, Itachi reached up and his hands found purchase on the bars of his headboard, Gaara began to thrust faster, harder, and within seconds, Itachi was cumming, screaming in pleasure and almost passing out. Gaara groaned as he felt Itachi's inner muscles squeeze his sensitive cock, he gave two more deep thrust before he stilled, moaning Itachi's name softly, as he filled Itachi with his essence. Gaara leaned up slightly, kissing Itachi, the tired raven moaned, slowly weaving his arms around his co-worker and lover, they moaned, rolling their hips, grinding against each other. Itachi abruptly stopped when he thought he heard something, he opened his mouth to tell Gaara but forgot when Gaara took his lips in another kiss. God Dam Gaara could kiss!

"Sorry!!" Both men looked up startled, only to see a wisp of blue and then the door shut, they both looked at each other.

Uh-oh.

**-- -- 00000000000000**

"Hey baby, what's say you and I go have a little fun." A young man said, he was tall and darkly tanned, wild brown hair and eyes, red tattoos on his face. Another young man turned around, he had black hair styled in a way that resembled a pineapple, lazy and mellow black eyes.

"Kiba…" the young pineapple head muttered. The other grinned, showing his canines, and wrapped an arm around the shorter male.

"What's up? You were great last night… I'm actually surprised to see you walking… I pounded you pretty good yesterday…" Kiba muttered in thought, the pineapple head just scoffed.

"You weren't that great, don't give your cock or stamina so much credit." Despite his words the shorter male smiled, walking away, Kiba just grinned, staring at the retreating ass.

"Yo! Kiba what's up?" the brunette turned to see his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, captain of the school's football team, and all around play boy. He was good looking, Kiba had to admit, tall, gorgeous blue eyes, bright blond hair, bronze skin, and oddly enough whisker like scars on each cheek.

"Yo, nothing much, just finished greeting Shikamaru." Kiba shrugged, the blond's eyebrows rose, he couldn't raise just one.

"That ass you fucked last night? You serious with him?" Naruto questioned, Kiba just nodded.

"Anyway, you hear our head cheerleaders back?" Kiba asked, there were many students at their school and Naruto had either fucked, or done something sexual –sixty nine, blow jobs, hand jobs-, with every student, except for a select few. The cheerleading captain, and vice captain being two of them. He had no idea what the head cheerleader looked like, but as far as he heard, the entire cheer team was made up of gorgeous males, the captain being the best.

"I'll fuck him too." Naruto just shrugged, a man behind Naruto smirked, he had pale skin, gorgeous lavender eyes and long, beautiful brown hair. He was Neji Hyuuga, captain of the school's basketball team.

"I think I'll fuck him first." Naruto just growled, he and Neji always had a rivalry, always competing for something, Neji lost his virginity first, but Naruto had gotten the position of captain of the football team, which Neji worked hard for.

"Back off Hyuuga."

"I hear that he's a real beauty, virgin too. I'll fuck him and loosen him up, then you can have the left over's." Neji smirked and walked off, Naruto snarled, eyes darkening in anger.

"Woah, calm down dude. One more fight and you'll be expelled, expelled means you'll be sent to Catholic School, means no sex." Naruto took a deep breath, and relaxed his tense muscles.

**-- -- 00000000000000**

Sasuke sneezed in the middle of his homework, he sniffled and wiped his nose with a tissue. 'Maybe I'm catching a cold?' he thought. He just shrugged and continued his homework, unaware of the plans of the two captains.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

THERE YOU GO!!

So, how was it?

Hm… I don't think it was too good… need some ideas.

Just give me a little and I'll get it going with a good plot and everything.

Hope you don't mind the whole All Boys Schools, and Neji and Naruto fighting for Sasuke thing.

The Girls will come in later and the fighting was just to add some plot.

Anywayz!

Happy early birthday Dragonfire7654321.

Reviews.

-Baby Bitch


	2. Enter Arashi

So it's been a long, long time. (my bad!)

To be honest the reason I haven't been writing for this story is that I lacked motivation. But, I was suddenly struck with an idea, and so I'm going to be continuing the story.

Line…

"Hey Kitten!" Haku shouted, said boy turned to see his best friend's grinning face.

"What's up?"

"I hear that _Uzumaki_ _Naruto_ is asking around for you," the pretty brunette winked.

"Uzumaki…. Uzumaki… the blond quarterback right?" Sasuke asked, he generally forgot about people who didn't mean anything to him. Haku gasped dramatically.

"YES! The quarterback! The sexy, gorgeous, virile quarterback!" Sasuke raised a brow at the fan-girl-like ranting of his best friend.

"We've barely hit our two year mark and already you're planning on leaving me for the Uzumaki brat?" a deep voice questioned, the two dark haired cheerleaders turned to see Zabuza leaning against the door frame of the locker room.

"Zabi! Nonsense, I love you," Haku practically climbed his giant boyfriend to give him a sweet kiss, "My little Kitten on the other hand needs to get a boyfriend… or laid at least. And the only ones I –as his best and most beautiful friend- approve of is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, or Uzumaki Naruto," he stated rather proudly.

"Oh Bunny… I don't need a boyfriend-"

"Nonsense! Come on Zabi, I'll go find Uzumaki and tell him you're here," then the boy bounced off, dragging his large boyfriend behind him. Zabuza managed to give Sasuke a shrug before being pulled away; no one could stop Haku when he put his mind to something.

"I better just get out of here," Sasuke muttered, he made sure both his and Haku's lockers were secure before walking outside. Only to run into the very man he was trying to avoid.

"Ah, Sasuke! Haku told me I'd find you here. I was wondering if we could talk?" he flashed a brilliant smile, and Sasuke was momentarily lost in the beautiful blue eyes.

"Uh… I, I don't know… I really should go home. My brother –Itachi- is probably waiting for me…" he said, averting his eyes –it was impossible to think coherently looking into eyes that gorgeous. The only reason he had mentioned Itachi by name was because once people figured that the two really were brothers, and it wasn't just a same last name situation, they backed off in fear of Itachi.

"No worries! I'll drive you home myself right after," Sasuke bit his lip, considering his options. Then, he finally decided that is was not smart to get into a car with a stranger, school mate or not the only thing Sasuke knew about the blonde was that he was a player, on and off the field.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to decline. Now if you'll excuse me, my brother is no doubt waiting for me and he will call the police if I'm not home in the next ten minutes," Sasuke said, adding the last part just in case the blond got any kidnapping ideas. Suddenly his wrist was grasped in an iron fist. He jerked back by reflex, his free hand going to claw at the corded wrist.

"Not so fast, I've never been the type to take rejection too well," he purred, completely unfazed by Sasuke's attempts at freedom. Onyx eyes hardened.

"I'm warning you, _let me go_. _**Now**__._"

"I'm not stupid Sasuke –contrary to popular belief- I'm very smart. And I know that you only mentioned Itachi's name to try and scare me away. But it's not going to work, I'm not afraid of your brother. And I know for a fact that Itachi isn't home right now, he's out on a date with my coach Gaara. How do I know that? Gaara and I go way back, even though there's a four year difference in our ages Gaara and I hung out when we were kids. He saved me from being beat up a couple of times and became a surrogate big brother to me. So," he leaned down and grinned at the scared look of the cheerleader, "we're going to go out and talk, and I will take you home like the gentleman I am."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke snarled, and –already knowing that he wouldn't be able to beat the muscled blond in a physical fight- he cheated and kicked the man straight in the groin. Blue eyes widened in shock and pain and his grip on the thin wrist loosened. Sasuke didn't hesitate and quickly ran away. Naruto took a step, then immediately fell to his knees, cradling his aching jewels.

"God dammit!" he cursed, his balls aching. "Fuck!"

"I told you that you had to be careful with those types," Naruto looked up to see Kiba looking down at him in sympathy.

"Just, help me up," the blond snarled. Kiba sighed before leaning down and taking half the blonde's weight and slowly moving to his car.

"Can you get yourself home?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, my recovery times good remember? I'll be okay in a bit," Kiba nodded then hesitated. Naruto looked at his friend suspiciously, "What's up…?"

"Well… I heard Neji's been looking for Sasuke too and he already knows where Sasuke lives, stores he likes to go to, places he likes to eat… you're behind man," Naruto snarled before –ignoring the pain in his groin- rushing to his car and speeding off. His phone beeped a second later, he flipped the thing open and hit speaker.

"What?"

"I hear you scared away the little cheerleader Uzumaki," Naruto snarled, it was Neji. "Too bad, I'll send him to you after I fill him with my cum," he laughed before hanging up.

"Fuck! Come on, think, where would he hang out, come on… come on…" he furrowed his brows, desperately trying to remember what he read in the file Kiba had given him. Although Shikamaru had dug up the information he was too lazy to write or print it so he simply read it aloud –once- and whatever Kiba remembered and wrote down is what he would take to Naruto.

[…] _'Sasuke's parents were killed in a car accident when he was about 9 or so, Itachi –who was, I think, 14- took care of Sasuke unofficially. Officially their legal guardian was Kakashi Hatake. Obviously there were a lot of problems with Sasuke; he was very attached to his mom –a real mama's boy. Mentally, Itachi was older than his 14 years and he took care of his brother. He and Kakashi –who's like their dead uncle's first love or whatever- decided to take Sasuke to Yukigakure to have a change of scenery from Konoha's heat. I'm missing some details but the main thing is that something happened at Yuki, they got attacked by a bear or a moose or some shit and somehow they were saved and then over the next few weeks Sasuke's mental health improved dramatically. Itachi and Kakashi never brought up moving back to Konoha, they were content on spending the rest of their lives in Yuki but one day Sasuke asks them if they can move back, tells both of them he's ready and he wants to go back to where the family lived. They come back, buy a house, and the three of them now are involved in our school somehow. Kakashi's the school's psychologist and psych teacher, Itachi coaches cheer and teaches math and Sasuke's one of the top students and is head cheerleader. One day Sasuke abruptly disappeared, he left for school in the morning but never arrived, Itachi and Kakashi eventually found him sitting under a tree in the park, crying his eyes out. On his way to school he suddenly started thinking about his mom and went to a park they spent every weekend at, family picnics and the like.'_

"That's it! Fuck, what was the parks name…" he scratched his head, then it hit him, "Hokage Park!" he quickly made an illegal U-turn before speeding to the park he himself had often visited as a child.

**Hokage Park: **

"Hey, you go to my school don't you?" Sasuke turned to see shiny silver eyes and chocolate colored haired. His gaze traveled lower to the Konoha emblem on the jacket the other man was wearing.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, head cheerleader," he smiled.

"Neji Hyuuga, I'm the basketball team's captain. What's got you so down?" before Sasuke could answer a large hand grabbed him by the waist and he was pulled against a firm chest. With a slight blush he turned to see the blond football player he ran away from.

"Get off of me!" he shrieked, but the park was empty all the little kids had already gone home for dinner and family time.

"Uzumaki, you heard him, let go."

"Go fuck yourself Hyuuga," Naruto snorted. He turned soft blue eyes to angry obsidian, the smaller boys eyes widened and he blushed brighter at the intensity of the apologetic eyes. Neji cursed, people were always puddy in Naruto's hands, and that was because of his eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of blue and had a near hypnotic effect. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier, I don't know what came over me. When I saw you I was just blown away by how beautiful you are and you hair… so long and soft, it reminds me of my mother… she died, not too long ago." Naruto whispered his voice pained and soft. Sasuke's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry; I know how much it hurts to lose a parent…" Naruto offered a small smile.

"Can we start over? Would you like to go get some dinner? My treat, I promise I'll take you home right after. You can call Itachi now if you'd like," Sasuke bit his lip before giving a small nod.

"But try anything and I'll hurt you," he threatened. Naruto nodded, and he steered the other boy away as he took out his phone and sent a quick text to his brother. Neji was forgotten until Naruto turned and flashed a cocky grin. Neji _glared_, before shouting after the two.

"Sasuke wait!" said boy turned a questioning look on his face, "That's it? You're just going to trust him like that? Just because he complimented your hair, because his mother died, you don't really believe that shit do you? What a pathetic excuse Uzumaki, your dead mother? You make me laugh!" Sasuke's eyes hardened, he walked up to the boy and smacked him. He glared up at the shocked boy before turning and walking away with Naruto. Naruto just smirked happily.

**The next day:**

"Let's see… found it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, he was walking down the street of the fairly wealthy neighborhood. The Uchiha brothers and Kakashi lived together in a modest little house; the address was in the file Kiba had given him.

Taking a deep breath Naruto walked up to the door, his hand pausing an inch from knocking. "Okay, come on. You can do this, don't be nervous. Itachi isn't that scary," just as he raised a hand to knock the door was suddenly flung open and he was standing face to face with Itachi. Although he had told Sasuke he wasn't afraid, he was. Itachi was known to be a scary individual but when it came to matters of his little brother he was a complete monster. No one hurt Sasuke without paying for it a hundred times over. Gray eyes looked Naruto up and down, taking in the casual sneakers, jeans, and white button up. He could live with that, but he didn't like the look of the large basket in the blonde's hand.

"Uzumaki, what do you want?" he asked coldly, leaning against the door and making no move to invite the younger man in.

"Uhm, I-" Itachi smirked when he heard Naruto's voice crack, the blond blushed before clearing his throat and trying again, "I'm here to see Sasuke, we went on a dinner date last night and I wanted to know if he wanted to go on a picnic today in Hokage park," Itachi's eyes darkened, a date? A DATE? With his _baby brother_? _Without _his_ permission_? Oh no, no no no no no. On top of that it seemed the blond learned a little of their family history if he was trying to take Sasuke out on a picnic in the same manner and place that his mother did almost ten years ago. Itachi and Kakashi often took picnics with Sasuke at the park as well; Naruto didn't need to do it. He was trouble.

"Uzumaki I suggest that you-" Itachi stopped, Naruto gulped as he saw the sadistic smirk that slowly spread on the older Uchiha's face. "Sasuke's isn't home at the moment, he's actually at the park already," Naruto wrinkled his brows at that.

"With whom?" he asked before his could stop, he often had diarrhea of the mouth.

"With Arashi of course, such a gorgeous creature Arashi is. So strong and always there for Sasuke. They met in Yuki you know? Arashi saved Sasuke from being killed by a bear and Sasuke's been in love with him since. Arashi and Sasuke are even closer than Haku and Sasuke are you know? You don't have a chance against Arashi," with that he man slammed the door, with a smirk. He knew exactly what the impulsive blond would do and he knew exactly what would happen.

**10 minutes later at Hokage Park **

Just as Itachi predicted Naruto had rushed to the park, intent on telling 'Arashi' to back off before he got hurt. He arrived by the south entrance and he was lucky, Sasuke was there, sitting under a large sakura tree. The small boy was sitting on a deep red blanket large enough for five people and had a big picnic basket next to him. At that moment Sasuke stood up and stretched, before looking around.

"Arashi!" he called, Naruto's blood boiled before he marched to where the boy was. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and used his body weight to pin the smaller boy to the tree.

"W-What the fuck are you doing!" Sasuke screeched, blushing from one ear to the other.

"We just had our first date last night and your already trying to go on another date with some fucker named 'Arashi'?" he roared, Sasuke's eyes widened and he opened his mouth before closing it with a snap. Then he glared.

"We went on one date you retard! It doesn't mean we're official and it doesn't mean I'm yours! If I want to go out with Arashi then I fucking will! Now get the hell off me before you get hurt!" blue eyes darkened with anger, Naruto didn't like being ordered around.

"Don't think I'm afraid of you Sasuke, just because you got a cheap shot in earlier doesn't mean you can take me," he leaned down until the two were eye to eye, "And _I'm_ warning _you_, don't you _dare_ threaten me." Before Sasuke could respond a voice called out from behind Naruto.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Kiba shouted. A bright red leash in his right hand led to a large white dog with narrow eyes and floppy ears, in his other hand he held a bag filled with food, water, balls and a Frisbee.

"Staking my claim," Naruto stated, not even bothering to turn around.

"If you don't want to get hurt, get off me. This is the last warning you'll get," he barked, Naruto just grinned down at him.

"What are you going to do about it Princess?" he moved his body so that his legs pinned down both of Sasuke's and took a thin wrist in each hand, pinning them by the dark haired boys head. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with a message that said, 'I warned you.'

"_This_," he pursed his lips and let out a sharp whistle. Naruto, and Kiba from behind him, raised their brows.

"That? Whistle? Is that it-" he cut off with a loud yell, followed by howls of pain and curses and a large, dark ball of _something_ hurled itself at his middle and begin to attack.

"Arashi, come here boy," the large ball of fluff turned and walked toward Sasuke, his head held high.

"What the fuck?" Naruto shouted, bolting up and holding his aching side. He looked to see Sasuke kneeling down on the grass, petting a giant monster. It was bigger than Kiba's dog Akamaru!

"I warned you," Sasuke said, "This is Arashi. My savior and my best friend, and other than Itachi, he's the reason you don't mess with me."

"What the fuck kind of dog is that?" Kiba roared, he was studying to become a vet, it ran in his family and he had seen many types of animals but never something like Sasuke's Arashi. He was large; he stood at about 40 inches and weighed 145 pounds. With a thick double coat, the top being black and the lower layers being a mix of gray and white it was understandable why he was named Storm. His eyes were intelligent and watching Naruto's form intently, dark brown eyes showing fierce loyalty to his owner.

"He's a malamute," Sasuke announced with a shrug, "I would think that as a dog lover you would know Inuzuka."

"…He's mixed with something isn't he?" Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Not as stupid as you look are you?" Akamaru growled at the insult to his master but Arashi stepped in front of Sasuke and snarled, his eyes daring the white dog to try something. They stared each other down until; finally, Akamaru lowered his eyes and submitted. Kiba and Naruto both gasped at that, Akamaru was an alpha, he had never submitted to another dog. Even when bullied as a puppy- he was the runt of the litter until he had a growth spurt. "Arashi is half malamute, and half wolf."

"I'll have that fucker put down! He attacked me!" Naruto roared, standing up and pointing to his cut up face and clothes.

"Don't bother trying, this park has cameras installed everywhere. Anyone who sees it will know that Arashi attacked you to protect me, he stopped right when I told him to and did not hurt you unnecessarily," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. Then his eyes softened, "You know I really was going to give you a chance, I thought that maybe there really was more to you then the idiot, playboy jock that everyone saw. I guess not," he looked at Naruto with hurt obsidian eyes before turning to pack his stuff.

"Sasuke wait-" Naruto had only taken one step forward when Arashi jumped between him and Sasuke, teeth bared and ready to attack. "Sasuke, please, call him off," he pleaded. Sasuke turned to him one last time and gave a sad smile.

"I'll see you at school Inuzuka…Uzumaki. Let's go Arashi," Sasuke turned and walked away, Arashi cast one last snarl at the blond jock before bouncing off to his master. Naruto's eyes showed his hurt at being referred to by his last name.

"Fuck!" he roared. He royally screwed up. Hiding behind the trees a short distance away, Hyuuga Neji smirked. Naruto was out of the way and he learned a little bit about Sasuke. He would enjoy taking Sasuke's virgin body, and who knows, maybe he'll keep the pretty cheerleader. As a trophy.

**End chapter 2 **

So what do you guys think? Yeah the dogs, I love dogs. So they will have a part in the story.

I know the characters are OoC but, if you're familiar with my writing you'll know that they mostly are. Haha.

Anyway, please review because it actually does make me want to write more.

Also, I am working on Ecstasy.

P.S – sorry if there are any grammar errors, it's been a while and I'm a bit rusty. XP

Sorry if Arashi's profile is impossible, I just made it up. And I –as a girl- don't really know the recovery time for a man who gets hit in the balls so let's just say that Naruto recovers fast AND Sasuke didn't hit him too hard. 'kay? :]


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I know it's been a long time but I have good reasons. I actually had written about 5 or 6 pages of Ecstasy and a couple pages of Your Mine Now but then, I got a virus and my files were wiped out. So I thought its okay, I'll just start over since I wasn't totally satisfied with how both of them came out and was thinking of rewriting them anyway. So I wrote 5 or 6 pages of Ecstasy again, but then apparently the virus wasn't completely gone and so, bye-bye to all my files. I've waited and checked and it seems the virus really is gone this time so I'm going back to writing.

In all honesty I'm kind of losing my love of writing fanfictions, and I'm losing interest in Naruto too. I've been finding Yu Yu Hakusho and Bleach more interesting and I want to write original stories. BUT! I have deleted and discontinued A LOT of stories from beginning to now so I'm going to try my best to finish the stories I have. Yes, updates may be slow, and yes my writing style has changed a lot, but I won't give up on the stories I have. My ideas will be incorporated into the stories, it just may be that the stories are going to be shorter than I originally intended.

As you guys read this I am already working on the next chapter of Ecstasy, I promise I will get it up ASAP.

Honestly I really lost the will to write because I had updated my story Kittens Got Claws, a while back and although the first chapter had gotten thirty some odd reviews the second only got like three. But that's my fault for not updating in such a long time so I can't really be angry or anything.

I've made an account on FictionPress, under the same name, but I haven't posted anything yet. I will concentrate on my current Fanfiction stories first, but please keep an eye out for me on FictionPress if you like my writing style, are interested or you know, you get bored one day. Haha.

Thank you for reading this note, I know a lot of people don't read these things and I'm one of them to be honest, I will get Ecstasy up as soon as I can.

Thanks to all of my readers who still read my stories despite my horrible update schedules. I promise I'll try my best to stick to a better schedule.

-Baby Bitch


End file.
